<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 22, 2016 by Maryyyy_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302993">December 22, 2016</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00'>Maryyyy_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentioned Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, based on vlive, moonsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: After the famous Happy Byul Day - vLive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 22, 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Moonbyul POV</b>
</p><p>I am chilling in my bed with my partnered pajamas as I heard the '<em>beep</em>' of the front door. <em>Who's there? Maybe Seulgi ordered food.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Byul-ah. Moon byul-shi"</em>
</p><p>I literally jumped out of my bed as I heard that angelic voice. My girlfriend's here everyone! I ran out and hugged her not minding the cake she's holding. keke</p><p><em>"Yah! This is expensive, be careful."</em> Yongsun said. I don't care, what's important is my Yeba is here. As I hugged here, I softly kissed her neck which made her giggle.</p><p><em>"Thank you ddun, really"</em> I wispered to her, and I got a pat on my back.</p><p><em>"Did you eat? How's your schedule?"</em> I asked as I went to the kitchen to look for food for my tired Yeba. She sat on the couch.</p><p><em>"Aniyoo~. After I finished my schedule I told manager-nim to drop me off here. The meeting is tiring but fun, everything for our moomoos."</em> Aist. This leader-nim will really do everything for the happiness of our moomoos. Sometimes I get jealous of. keke</p><p><em>"Do you want to order? Tteokbokki? Pizza? Chicken?" </em>I got her a glass of water as there is no food in that kitchen.</p><p><em>"Pizza"</em> She answered as she yawned.</p><p><em>"Aigoo~ Do you want to take a nap? I'll order us pizza and I'll take a quick shower too."</em> I suggested, and got a nod.</p><p>Awww, my Yeba is really tired. I'm thankful that she still went to see me after her sched. She went to my room, as I order pizza for us and Seulgi. I went in quietly to not wake her up whose sleeping peacefully, I fixed the blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead, and headed to the bathroom.</p><p><em>"Unnie~"</em> I heard Seulgi knocked while I'm still in the bathroom doing my stuff. <em>I think the pizza is here.</em> As I went out, unnie is not in the bed anymore I think Seulgi woke her up unintentionally. I walked out wearing my towel and went to my dressing room across my bedroom, I saw unnie and Seulgi talking and giggling to each other which made me smile.</p><p>I wore my white yankees sweater and partnered it with jeans. As I was choosing which cap to use, I remember we bought a couple cap a few weeks ago and wore it. We started eating and they're still talking about stuffs which made me a third wheel eventually.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"Yong, what do you want to do after this?"</em> I interrupted.</p><p><em>"Watch movies? But we always watch. Do you want to do vlive for moomoos?"</em> I nod as I bite on my pizza, I also miss our fans and also as a thank you for being with me for another year.</p><p>Seulgi went to her room, to give us privacy and we talked on how the vlive will flow as I hugged my yeba like a koala in the couch.</p><p>"Happy Byul Day" - Vlive</p><p>After vlive.</p><p>It didn't go as planned, some comments are a too harsh that made my Yeba sad. Other might not see it but I know her too well that it stings, that's why I become greasy to her to ease of the pain and to drift of her attention. And when I saw her yawned, I initiated that, 'that's it'. My baby yeba needs to rest now everyone.</p><p><em>"Should I just drop you off or can I stay?"</em> I asked while stroking her hair which she really loves.</p><p>
  <em>"Anything you want."</em>
</p><p><em>"Arasso, I'll sleep over. Keke"</em> and I got a slap on my arm. I'm not even joking.</p><p><em>"Let's go so you can rest up, baby. I'll just messaged Seulgi that I'll be out."</em> I said.</p><p>
  <b>Dongsaeng Seulgi</b>
</p><p>I'll stay with Yongsun-unnie. Message me if you need something or if <br/>anything happens. <br/>Take care~</p><p>
  <b>Arasso. Drive safe. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Happy birthday~~ ♡</b>
</p><p>Kk</p><p> </p><p>I opened the passenger seat for my queen and went to the driver seat. I put my seatbelt on and checked on Yongsun before going. She slouched a little and rest her head on the window, closing her eyes. I rest my arm in the console which Yongsun intertwined our fingers. The ride is smooth as it's already near midnight and Christmas is just a few days away.</p><p>Yongsun's apartment.</p><p>We're walking close together as I hold her waist while she rest her head on my shoulder and my other hand is carrying her bag.</p><p><em>"Press it."</em> my poor yeba. You can sense tiredness in her voice. I know it as I am always here even if she's not home yet, what a clingy girlfriend I am.</p><p><em>"Go on do your night routine, and let's cuddle in your bed after." </em>I pat her in the side which she gave a peck on my cheeks and I placed her jacket and our shoes in the closet near the doorway. After, I went to her dressing room finding a cloth that I left in here because of my countless overnight sessions.</p><p>I went to her bedroom and put her clothes in the near table so she doesn't need to go out anymore. I lay in her bed and checked my phone, many messages wishing for me. I heard the bathroom door and quickly get up to dry her hair as she washed it tonight, not my typical Yeba tho she doesn't wash her hair specially when she's just going to sleep.</p><p><em>"Thank you, byul-shi. I should be taking care of you because it's your day but you greasy hamster." </em>She tried to smack me in the arm, which I laughed and tease her.</p><p>After almost an hour, we're now on her bed cuddling each other. Slowly tracing small circles on her belly fat, and her face in my neck sniffing it to sleep.</p><p>"I love you." I whispered and kissed her temple, and got a '<em>hmm</em>'.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Being with her by my side is the best way to celebrate this special day of mine.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah~ this is my first shot! Hope I can do more. Thank you for your support!</p><p>Lovelots!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>